Thanksgiving with the Villians
by SakuraStar12
Summary: What happens when our favorite horror movie villians sit down for a Thanksgiving dinner together. Read and see the chaos that is sure to happen. Happy Horror Thanksgivings!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the horror movie villians just this fanfic.**_

**Thanksgiving with the Villians**

This year for Thanksgiving Maggie has agreed to spend it with her birth father, Freddy Krueger, and his "friends." She has no idea what a mistake that is going to be, but she is going to find out and so will all my readers.

Now on to the story

"Why can't you spend Thanksgiving with Doc and I?" Tracey asked confused why Maggie won't join them like last year. They all have gotten close, like a family, ever since they defeated Freddy three years ago.

"I promised my dad I would spend this Thanksgiving with him and his friends" Maggie replied depressed about this.

"You're not talking about Freddy Kreuger are you?" Tracey asked uncertain of the answer even though she knows Maggie's adopted parents died in a car crash last year.

"Yes" Maggie replied looking away in shame knowing how much Tracey hates Krueger for what he did to her.

"WHY!?" Tracey shouted in anger.

"Enough Tracey, Maggie knows what she is doing" Doc said trying to calm Tracey down, " and all we can do is trust her."

"You're right" Tracey admitted before turning to Maggie, "I"m sorry for getting upset, I do trust you."

"Thank you Tracey, Doc, but the only reason I agreed to this is to keep an eye on him and to maybe learn more about my birth family" Maggie said.

"Good luck" Tracey said worried.

"Be safe" Doc said understanding.

"Don't worry if he gets out of line I'll just stab him with his own claws again" Maggie said making everyone laugh.

_**Thanksgiving day at some scary mansion deep in the woods somewhere**_

Maggie arrived at a very large, old mansion with broken windows on the third floor only. Maggie walks up to the front door where Freddy is waiting for her.

"You look very nice Katherine" Freddy said using Maggie's birth name. Maggie is wearing a plain wine red knee length dress with spaghetti straps.

"Are we really having dinner here?" Maggie ask not happy and also ignoring Freddy using her birth name.

"What's wrong with the house?" Freddy asked confused as he turned his head around to stare at the house.

"It looks run down and abandoned" Maggie replied like Freddy is a moran.

"Thats because it is."

"I can't believe you planned all this"

"Thats because I didn't plan all this as you put it, Pinhead did"

"Who is Pinhead?"

"You'll find out later, lets go" with that Freddy grabbed Maggie's hand and draged her into the house.

They entered the dinning room to see a lot of strange looking people (can we call them people?) surrounding a large dinning room table.

Freddy sat on the left of Ghostface and across from Michael Myers. Maggie sat between Freddy and Candyman and across from Jason Voorhees.

Maggie leaned close to Freddy's ear and whispered so no one else could hear.

"I thought it was just going to be the two of us"

"I never said that and besides its more fun with more people"

"You know I hate you right?"

Before Freddy could reply Pinhead stood up, at the head of the table, and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone I am glad that all of you have joined me for this Thanksgving celabration" Pinhead started, " now lets go around the table and introduce ourselves. I'll start my name is Pinhead and I torture people."

"I thought you were supposed to introduce yourself and not your dick" Freddy mocked making everyone except, Maggie, Pinhead, Jason, Michael, Creeper and Leatherface, to laugh.

"Krueger please refrain from using such language at the table" Pinhead unamused.

"Make me bitch" was Freddy's smug reply.

"You promised to behave" Maggie said angry and embarrased to Freddy.

"No I promised not to kill anyone" was Freddy's smartass reply.

"If you don't behave i'm going to shove your claws so far up your ass you wont be able to pull them out" Maggie threatened. Freddy sulked, he doesn't wish to ruin his time with his little girl.

"Haha you just got told off by a chick" someone mocked laughing.

"I'll do the same to you asshole if you keep it up" Maggie threatened shuting the person up.

"Thank you now if we can get back to the introductions" Pinhead said turning to the person to his left.

"I'm Ghostface and I love horror movies" the man in the white ghost mask and black robes said.

"My name is Maggie Borroughs-"

"Your name is Katherine Krueger" Freddy interupted angerily standing up to say it.

"My birth name is Katherine, but my adopted name is Maggie" Maggie explained to the confused dinner guests and calming Freddy down enough for him to sit back down.

"My name is Candyman and will you go out with me Maggie?" the black man in the trench coat with a hook asked.

**"Her name is Katherine and over my dead body!"** Freddy yelled standing up and glaring at Candyman.

"Technically you are dead" Candyman replied smug, causeing Freddy to attempt to jump over Maggie to strangle Candyman.

"I'm not looking for a relationship" Maggie said holding Freddy back from killing Candyman. Maggie then whispered something in Freddy's ear causing him to laugh and sit down grinning like an idiot.

Candyman not one to give up slipped Maggie his number "just in case you change your mind" he said with a wink causeing Freddy to start planning his visit to Candyman's dreams tonight.

"Can we please get on with the introductions?" Pinhead asked annoyed.

"Fine and since this creep next to me dosen't talk i'll introduce him" Candyman said to everyone pointing to the villian next to him, "his name is creeper and he loves the smell of fear. taking body parts of his victims as his own and stitching the left over body parts to his wall." The creeper nodded his head happily.

"My name is Hannibal Lector. I'm a therapist and I love my meat human" the man next to creeper said all dressed up in his nice black suit.

"My name is Pennywise -honk honk-" the creepy clown said as he honked his nose and gave an insane laugh only a clown can do.

"The man next to Pennywise is Leatherface and he loves to kill and eat people" Pinhead introduced, "Now i'm going to introduce the next two people since they don't talk. "

"Now the man in the hockey mask is Jason Voorhees who uses his machete to kill anyone who he believes needs to die."

"Next to him in the white mask is Michael Myers who killed his whore of and older sister at age ten and has been killing ever since on Halloween."

"My name is Samara Moran" the creepy girl in the long white dress with long hair said, "would anyone like to see my video tape?"

"No one watch her tape or she will come out of the tv and kill you" Pinhead warned everyone. Samara started pouting at being denied to kill.

"Now that everyone now knows each other let's eat" Pinhead said very glad the introductions are finally over.

"HEY you bastards how dare you forget about me and my family" Chucky shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry Chucky I didn't see you down there" Pinhead said.

"You're all rat ass bastards" Chucky said cursing them all.

"Chucky watch your language in front of Glen" Tiffany said in her protective motherly voice.

"I will cuss anywhere and in front of anyone I damn well please" Chucky replied anger.

"Oh no you wont we need to be good role models for our son" Tiffany said not letting this go. They both started yelling at each other, scaring Glen and annoying everyone else who just want to eat.

"Will you two barbies shut up already some of us are trying to enjoy this holiday" Freddy said annoyed shuting both possessed dolls up.

"Who are you calling a barbie you son of a bitch" Chucky screamed at Freddy making him laugh.

"Thats no insult thats a fact" Freddy said through his laughter while Maggie glared at him annoyed.

"What?" Chucky asked confused, he had expected Krueger to get mad.

"My mother is a bitch so therefore I..am..a..son..of..a..bitch" Freddy replied slowly to make Chucky mad as he laughed like a manic.

"Why you..you.. bastard" Chucky screamed up set.

"Hahaha a teenage girl can insult better than you" Freddy said mocking Chucky.

"Shut up!" Chucky screamed. This got everyone laughing except for Chucky and his family.

"**ENOUGH!" **Pinhead yelled shouting everone up. "Now if no one else has a problem may we all just get on with this dinner?"

"No I still have a problem, why do I have to sit at this fucking doll table instead of with everyone else?" Chucky asked angry and on the verge of murder, big surprise in this group lol.

"Well Charles I thought you and your family would be more comfortable with your own table" Pinhead said calmly hoping to keep the peace.

"Yo barbie what pindick really means is that your to fucking short to sit at the grown up's table" Freddy said laughing his ass off. This angered both Pinhead and Chucky while everyone else laughed, even Maggie who tried to hide it behind her hands.

"Shut up you bastard" this caused Freddy to laugh harder.

"I will kill you" Chucky threatened angry that Freddy would not stop laughing at him.

"Get in line or join my hate club" Freddy replied unfazed by Chucky.

"What is a hate club?" Candyman asked confused.

"Its like a fan club but everyone hates me" Freddy replied as if it were a common thing.

"Its true i've met the president, he tried to kill me" Maggie said annoyed.

"Ouch" Candyman said with a wince.

"Can we please just get on with the dinner i'm starving" Ghostface said angry.

"No not until I get to eat at the same table as everyone else" Chucky said not letting it go.

"There is no room but if I serve you first may we eat?" Pinhead asked wishing he had not invited Freddy to dinner.

"Fine" Chucky conceded cause he is starving as well.

As Pinhead is serving the food Hannibal declined his serving saying he brought his own.

"I brought my own dinner thank you" he said pulling out a drunk, drugged up Britney Gears (I'm pretty sure you all know who this is and I want to say I don't hate her she was just the first person to come into my head peace).

"Gross do you even know where that has been?" Ghostface said disgusted but not enough to stop eating.

"No but I do know that she wont be missed" Hannibal said starting to eat. After a few bites he put down his knife and fork and said "I feel funny."

"Hahaha Hannibal the cannibal just got high off Britney Gears" Freddy mocked laughing. Everyone laughed except for Maggie who is grossed out and Leatherface who just looked longing at the corpse that Hannibal had been eating.

Leatherface took the corpse while everyone laughed and started eating. After everyone stopped laughing they saw what Leatherface is doing and Maggie excused herself and ran to the bathroom.

"Now look what you did you cannibalistic freak" Freddy yelled annoyed at Leatherface who just ignored him and kept on eating.

"Hey where is Pennywise?" Candyman asked out loud.

"He followed that hot chick into the bathroom and hockey face followed him" Ghostface said making everyone except Leatherface, who is still eating, and Hannibal, who is still high, to stare at him in shock.

"And you're just now telling me this you bitch, who knows what that bastard is doing to my baby girl" Freddy yelled standing up and turing to where the bathrooms are located. Before he could even take one step from the table, Maggie walked through the door way followed by Jason, both have blood splattered on their clothes and faces. Freddy ran up to Maggie to see if she is hurt anywhere.

"What happened baby?" Freddy asked looking for any injuries.

"I'm fine dad and what happened is that that creepy clown, I can't remember his nor do I care at this time, cornered me outside of the bathroom, backed me against the wall and I think he wanted to kill me, but before he could anything except stare at me with lust filled Jason stabbed him from behind and then cut off his head" Maggie said before turning to Pinhead, "Sorry for the messy the hallway is now covered in blood and gore."

"Don't worry about it I knew before the night was over there would be bloodshed" Pinhead said kindly. Now everyone sat down respectively to eat...NOT!

Maggie took one look at Leatherface still eating and ran back to the bathroom. Freddy and Jason followed her, Freddy in dad mode and Jason to protect her again if needed. Chucky started bitching over every little thing. Samara is trying to get people to watch her tape. Hannibal, now down from his high, started yelling at Leatherface for stealing his dinner. The Creeper is trying to leave, but Pinhead had chained him to the floor with his special, unbreakable chains. And Candyman, Ghostface, and Michael Myers are just eating their dinners ignoring everyone around them.

_**End of meal**_

Freddy is walking Maggie to her car. When they got to her car they stared at each other awkwardly. By now Maggie has cleaned off all the blood, for the most part since blood is hard on clothes.

"Sorry things didn't turn out the way I had planned, I was really trying to make this night special for you since it has been a long time since we had Thanksgiving as a family" Freddy said for once ashamed of his behavior.

"Well I can honestly say I will never forget this night" Maggie said smiling gently. She leaned up and kissed Freddy's left cheek.

"I love you daddy just please try to stop killing children."

"I'm not promising anything, but I love you too Katherine" Freddy replied hugging her. With that touching moment over Maggie got into her car and drove home.

"I'm definitly never going to forget this night I may even need therapy" Maggie said to herself as she is driving home and far away from that mad house of terror.

_**Back at the mansion**_

Everyone is just hanging out not ready to leave. All of a sudden a purple and green dinosaur by the name of barney burst into the room out of no where.

"Hello everyone who wants to sing with m..." before he could finish there is a bang and he fell to the ground with a bleeding hole between his eyes. Everyone turned to see Chucky holding a smoking gun.

"Nice shot barbie."

"STOP CALLING ME BARBIE!"

**THE END **

**Please Review :)**

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**


End file.
